Mischievous
by Hazey Rine
Summary: <html><head></head>Damn it! This is why a tactic cross dresser and an evil chibi devil is not supposed to get married and get busy!</html>


Title: Mischievous

Summary: Damn it! This is why a tactic cross dresser and an evil chibi devil is not supposed to get married and get busy!

* * *

><p>"-they'll be ready for a nap anytime now and please don't make such a mess" Rima Mashiro, oops, now Rima Fujisaki lectured her new baby sitters aka the four lazy men laying on the sofa. Nagihiko and her had plans for their anniversary and had no other choice but to leave their kids to the <em>responsible <em>uncles lounging around.

"It'll be fine Fujisaki-san" Tadase calmed her " I'm sure that the twins and Mai-chan won't give us that much trouble"

"That better be true or else I will start a massacre on you four" Rima deadpanned, giving them all a glare as she balanced her little girl in her arms.

"Shrimp you don't scare me" Ikuto smirked, popping up from the sofa, staring at the Fujisakis.

"Don't push her" Nagihiko warned, groaning a bit at the weight of the twins hanging onto his legs. "She's beautiful and got a nice body and all but she's tried that on the last seventeen babysitters that took care of these kids" he murmured looking down at the other purple heads.

"She wouldn't do that, we're her friends" Kukai chuckled nervously "Wait, Would she?" he asked glancing around the other people in the room.

"Oh I so would" Rima grinned. The quartet all shivered at the blonde's expression. Kairi calmed down the fastest and shooed the couple towards the door.

"We'll be fine Rima-sempai" he said, ushering them away "Have fun and bring us back some dessert"

"Okay" Rima murmured then she stopped walking, then turned to the quartet, with Nagihiko on her heels.

"How the hell are you suppose to babysit them if they're with us?" Nagihiko yelled, pushing the twins gently into Kukai's and Tadase's arm, while Rima passed the little girl to Kairi.

"Bye!" they chorused then left. The four men set the three kids on the sofa and stood up and admired them.

"They look so much like their father" Tadase mused, kneeling in front of Kessho, the eldest, he watched as the two year old played with his hair.

"They do" Kairi agreed then looked at Koisku "but I think that Rima-sempai has much more of an influence on them"

"Wait!" Ikuto said, sitting on an armchair "I thought they had twins with one girl and one boy"

Kukai laughed "Nope, both boys"

"My god" Ikuto sighed, shaking his head "This family sure does love to cross dress"

"I guess" Kukai said, kneeling in front of Koisku, the toddler raised his arms and giggled in delight as his favorite uncle picked him up.

"Why does he like you so much?" Kairi asked, gazing at them curiously.

"Mashiro's like my little sister so I visit often"

"Oh"

"Can these two walk?" Tadase asked, brushing Kessho's hair. The toddler stared at him with amber gold eyes that quickly flew to his brother and Kukai then back to Tadase and then pulled on his arms, demanding to be carried like his brother. Tadase complied.

"You guys sure are father material" Kairi muttered "I'll go get some snacks or something" he said, disappearing into the vast hallways.

"Suckers" Ikuto mumbled lounging on the red recliner. He had his hands empty and had nothing else to do but sleep. Until something tugged on his arm, looking down he came face to face with hazel eyes and a mop of curly violet hair.

"Ne-ko!" the nine month old girl giggled, raising her petite arms. Ikuto stared at her in wonder, she reminded him of a certain strawberry head in a good mood. Smiling slightly, he picked her up in his arms.

"I like this one" he declared, staring into her hazel eyes.

"We've all got favorites" Kukai chuckled "But I like Koisku the best, he's the athletic one, want to show everyone how we do the airplane?" he cooed, then began throwing Koisku up in the air in a respectable distance. The toddler giggled and laughed as he zoomed up and down.

"Souma be careful" Ikuto cautioned "I don't want to start a blood bath with-_BANG- _Mashiro"

"What was that?" Kairi yelled, running into the living room. Everyone's eyes darted towards Kukai who was holding onto Koisku for dear life. His eyes were wide as he looked at the toddler. Koisku was being quiet and considering he was the most like Nagihiko, that wasn't normal.

"What. Did. You. do.?" Ikuto hissed, placing Mai into a crib then strut towards Kukai who was whispering something to Koisku. Ikuto didn't miss the small bump forming on the toddlers head.

"SHIT!" Ikuto yelled, dragging Koisku away from Kukai's arms then into his own. Kairi's eyes widened and Tadase paled instantly.

"Where did this bump come from?" Kairi yelled, shaking Kukai. Kukai looked like he saw a ghost he silently pointed a finger to the ceiling. They all looked up to see that it was lower than the other parts.

"It's okay, it's okay" Kukai breathed, finally reclaiming his voice. He began rearranging Koisku's hair and covered the bump "See, it's okay"

They all let out sighs of relief. And silence over took the living room. But Tadase decided to break it. Darting his head left and right he turned to the other men

"Where's Kessho?"

"CRAP!" Ikuto yelled, pressing his fingers to his temples while the others scattered to find the other twin, he grasped Mai in his hands protectively, he turned to the baby who was looking at him with curious eyes "This-is-why-your-cross-dressing-dad-and-chibi-devil-evil-mom-shouldn't-have-gotten-busy" he said slowly, the infant took the words in then smiled.

"I really like you kid" he mumbled.

**Three hours later**

Eight more disappearances, Thirteen fits, Millions of swear words, and Three baths the babysitters sat on the couch tiredly. Kukai had Koisku in his arms, while Tadase watched Kessho twitch and turn on the futon on the floor and Mai stayed securely in Ikuto's arms, only leaving to disappear into his violin case.

Rima walked into the front door with a smile on her face. She grasped Koisku from Kukai and the man gulped inaudibly.

"Did you guys have fun?" She cooed, as Nagihiko walked in with a grin.

"Thanks you guys" he patted them on the back "I swear sometimes all we need is a day off"

"No problem" Ikuto chuckled. Nagihiko gazed at him curiously, peering at little Mai who was playing with his blue tousled hair.

"What is this?" Rima shrieked, ruffling Koisku's hair, revealing the bump. Nagihiko ran to her side and looked at it too.

"How did this- wait where's Kessho?" he yelled, his own hazel eyes moving across the room. Tadase and Kairi stood up and dashed through the hallways.

"Probably back in the movie hall" Ikuto chuckled. Then turned back to Mai who was giggling.

"Neko!" she yelled, when Ikuto passed her to her mom "Crwap!" she pouted. Rima's jaw dropped and Nagihiko glared at the blue haired man who chuckled nervously, if he wasn't afraid of Rima he was afraid of being stuffed in a skirt.

"I'll go help them find Kessho" Ikuto gulped then walked away quickly. Rima sighed then placed Mai in a crib then turned to Nagihiko.

"You get the ones who hurt the twins and I'll get the one who influence Mai" Nagihiko smirked evilly, a million skirts were in his closet just waiting to be used.

"Agreed" Rima grinned, already on her way to search for the other three. Supposedly the four that they were talking about were huddled inside one of the biggest closets panting from their run.

"Damn it!" Ikuto whispered "This is why a tactic cross dresser and an evil chibi devil is not supposed to get married and get busy! " he repeated. The other three nodded then paled instantly when the closet door squeaked open.

The four feared the worst as light flooded into the huge closet then they breathed deeply when they saw who it was.

"Kessho" Tadase and Kairi grinned.

"Koisku" Kukai chuckled, sighing deeply

"Mai-puff" Ikuto smirked, raising his arms.

Which was a bad idea. the purple haired girl giggled and yelled "Neko-chi!". Then they heard footsteps, suspiciously the very same footsteps they were trying to avoid. The four men turned to the three kids before staring at the open door where their parents stood smirking evily, their eyes hidden behind their bangs.

"Nice one Koi-Kesh-Mai" Rima smiled. Each and every uncle turned to their supposedly favorite kid, one though running through their head.

**_Is this child in front of me smirking or what?_ **


End file.
